fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chelia-chan/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Ayuki Teretsu! Thanks for your edit to the Onyx Lips page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 01:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry, I just saw the comment on Arthur's page. RP sounds great, although I have to warn you.. Arthur is a bit.. well, asexual when it comes to those things. However, it would be interesting.. I'm looking forward to RPing with you!ž LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) They've gotta be gone for three months before we remove 'em and look for a replacement. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Check. Your userpage. >:3 Your main one. >:3 (And go on chattteeerrrr) Bismarck-Chan (talk) 14:50, December 27, 2015 (UTC) At this point, no. Your article's reason for existing hasn't been approved by the individual who made Akatsuki — User:LastationLover5000 — and neither did you go through the appropriate procedures. Unless you have a valid reason for your Juvia to exist, then it won't be allowed and your article will be appropriately deleted. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:19, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Rightio. Permission given for both things. However, what Magic are you giving her? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Added Sorano. I'll take care of the Job board when I have the time. And Laki's okay. However, try not to fanonize too many characters please? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) This will be my last one, thanks so much Ash! - Ayuki Teretsu 00:57, December 29, 2015 (UTC) If I chance it, because the pic is not rendered, it will appear as a white square symbol. Let me show you and you can decide if you want to change it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 04:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, since the space where your information written in the infobox is white, everything's fine. But do keep in mind, that if you use a darker infobox, the symbol will look like a square, a tiny picture. Not like most symbols should. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 04:53, December 29, 2015 (UTC) There, I fixed it. Now, no matter on what kind of colored surface you place the symbol on, only the owl will appear as the background of it is transparent. Also, as adive, try to rename your images into simpler names, like what I did with the Owl Horn symbol, so as to make it easier to write their names when you add them to articles. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 05:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Kage, to the Second Power Your turn Ventus (talk) 18:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Owl Horn If you want to make changes to the main page, please let me know and what you wish to change BEFORE you actually make the changes. The changes you made doesn't work unfortunately and I have to revert it. Also, do talk to me before changing sub pages like the labs as well though I do like one or two of the names you put, it hasn't been decided which of the projects were going to be of the first three to be ongoing except Project Edolas as we can only have three ongoing at once with three labs and therefore only three teams but I hope to change that later on. And finally, if you have any ideas for new projects, don't hesitate to tell me about them either in chat or on my talk page or even here, I'll be following you're talk page.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:53, January 2, 2016 (UTC) It's you're turn on the role play. We are doing a small time skip to where we are all assembled in the main hall so that is where you'll start. I'll be on the western end with Darnella facing eastwards towards you're character and everyone is scattered around the room. I give details just so you have a better understanding of placement for our convienence.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 03:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's you're turn on the RP.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 00:25, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Relationship Ok. So we need to create some details to their relationship, like how they met, if it is only love or there is also governmental interests (since her cityis basically forests and his is a desert area), and so son. Any idea? Sanctus G. (talk) 01:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Mhm. I think it is fine. Well, Wulfric is currently 7 years holding his position. I may change the number to match the time when Imiki joined in Toranku, just let me know what you have planned. Sanctus G. (talk) 01:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Go ask Aha about the silicon humans, it was his idea in the first place, I just fleshed the concept out. Also, wyverns aren't powerful enough to make a Slayer Magic out of them, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I've added your username after your interpretation of the Machina page. Remember, when importing a non-magic canon concept, add your username in brackets after it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I was kind of hoping to keep ILDS magic exclusive to Zeno, so I'm sorry but the answer is no. I'm sure you could find some other kickass DS magic though. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb RE: Seven! Hi, there. As flattering as your request is, I'm afraid I have to decline, Ayuki. Seven is, at this point, unfinished from my perspective, and I wouldn't feel comfortable having someone else build on a foundation that is not yet solid. Seven is planned to be a major part in the story I am writing, so I don't want any contradictions to be present when I do that. I hope you understand. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 20:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey could I please make a Triad character later? QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 01:02, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Triad I'm not sure but it will happen, sorry QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 21:21, January 6, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean by use the face of her character, do you mean the image? Any images you use need to be uploaded by you unless you get the original uploader's permission. We don't do face-claiming with images here, btw. And sorry for the late reply. 08:52:22 Thu K.I.M.A You should make a character to join Koma Inu's Magical Academy! It's a lot of fun 20:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) I'll have to say no to both. You have no story-based reasons to validate your claims to them. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:41, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Gonna need an explanation for why I should allow you to claim those articles, it's the standard procedure. 21:30:03 Sun Sao Yo, just wanted to talk about Sao sort of as well as how she meets Eugene and finds out they're siblings. First off, the thing that just won't leave my mind until I get this out. How are you going to explain the pointed ears Sao has even though she's a human? There's obviously the option of making her part elf or something but then that means Eugene would have to be part elf as well. I just had the idea of also using Suguha's image alongside Leafa's image somehow. Up to you though. Do you have any ideas? I just saw Sao having Tactitian abilities. I guess talent in tactics runs in the family. Eugene has tactical abilties too. And how would Sao know that Eugene is her brother? Considering that Eugene was gone before Sao was even born, she wouldn't know what he'd look like. Do you have any ideas as to how she finds out? And why is she Sasaki then? You said afterwards that her real last name was Woodland to match Eugene's so where did the Sasaki part come from? I'm curious. And I don't even know where the Dragon Slayers get their last names. A lot of people say it's from the dragons themselves but for people like Natsu, Dragneel was his original last name. So if Eugene kept his original last name that means something happened to Sao that caused her to gain the new surname of Sasaki. If he got Woodland from his foster Dragon parent, then that means Sasaki would be his true family name. What do you want to do with this? One last thing, do you want to do an rp that shows them meeting. How do you want to start that? At best, I've got the cliched save the damsel in distress scene in my head. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I'd reset the talk page; wipe everything off of it. If that doesn't fix your problem, I can delete your talk page and restore it. And if that doesn't work, I'd contact wiki central if I were you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, go for it. Sorry for the late reply. 12:51:56 Fri If they are still part of Lamia Scale at the time, then I'm fine with it. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Appearance Oh hey, nice of you to ask me :) but I'll have to say no. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 03:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) I deleted one of the Chelia images you uploaded. That image is mine — as in quite literally mine. I linearted and coloured it so Per and I could use it, however, it was not made for other people to use. Do not upload it again. Do not take images other people have uploaded either, and simply use them. Common etiquette will get you a long way here.—Mina Țepeș 19:22, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Also, purely because I am behind the times, did you get permission from Davidchola2 to use Minotaur Horn? Since, if you didn't, that would obviously be stealing and you wouldn't be allowed to use it.—Mina Țepeș 19:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm too busy to do extremely large amounts of work for other people these days. I can write you a paragraph or something, however. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Questions Yo Ayuki, just wanted to confirm and ask some stuff. Aren't there certain requirements to get into the guild hall of Golden Pixie? And do you want the scene where Eugene and Sao sort everything out the same night or the morning of the next day? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 02:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Just making sure you got the message. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 02:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Lycan and Drugs Go ahead for a Lycan, they cannot be a pack leader though. No for a drug dealer. I'm still working it out so I won't make any decisions until I fully finish. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) I don't even know how to do that; never competently coloured in my life lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:22, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hahaha, yeah sure, no problem :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 22:00, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Nope, sorry, Dark Entourage is a team consisting of Dante and those closest to him. Knightwalker is only a temporary member for a story I'm working on. You can join Black Behemoth, an all female team or make your own however. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 00:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to decline for several reasons: #That lineart belongs to a user on DeviantArt. I wouldn't feel comfortable colouring someone else's line without their permission, as these linearts take a lot of time to do. I speak from experience on that. #I don't do requests for people except friends, close friends, such as Per or others. If I don't know the person, I don't have a reason to do the request. #I'm busy with my own projects, and can't take the time out of my day to do images for people I do not know. #I also have not quite forgiven you for taking my image earlier; that's a big one. Sorry.—Mina Țepeș 01:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : I do believe that you didn't do it intentionally, but it still did strike a chord with me. And alright, but regardless, I still don't do requests for anyone I don't know. Sorry about that.—Mina Țepeș 01:52, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Join Us Fellow Lycan! You read the heading correctly. Since you already have Queen's approval for making a Lycan, you are welcome to join our wolf-pack. Click here and be a part of our family. As for position, you'd be an Epsilon. I hope to see your character around, soon. Have a nice day! The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 08:04, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Youth Well since it was invented by someone on a continent which is not canon and not actually of my own creation, if you could come up with a way for your character to have learned this magic that would work then by all means, but run the idea past me first. FbAddict (talk) 01:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I suppose you could do that, just be sure to mention that the spell book was imported from a far away continent and it is a rare magic so not a lot of people know how to use it, good luck! --FbAddict (talk) 01:22, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Please change the filename of your file, giphy.gif, which you use for your property template and reupload it. It's overridden another user's file; I've had to restore that user's file. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Your guild would have to have more than 3 active members (cant use guild master), seeing as each team is made up of 5 participants. This GMG is basically a Toveri Alliance tournament as well. Sorry! If you had a few more members I would have brought up the idea to the other guild masters and see what they said. Lady Komainu (talk) 21:00, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Your character is always welcome to join our guild, I can put her down on the page today. But as far as the reserve spot, we arent really doing reserves in the gmg, since those are only for when people get hurt (which we wont allow in this gmg). So no guild is having a reserve. Lady Komainu (talk) 16:41, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Serene hasn't been inactive long enough for me to do that. 20:32:01 Sun I've deleted your Slime article. You require my permission to create a sentient race. You can remake it, once you answer- what are their strengths and weaknesses? Where do they reside? Can they breed with humans? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Answer the last two criteria, please. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, I've restored the page. Also, it'd be wise to read the rules if you haven't already. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Mind getting rid of the reference to my Lightning God Slayer on Aerea's page? Also, if you haven't done so, get permission from Sig to use his, thanks. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:38, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but no. The Zodiac Knights are for my personal story. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:03, February 17, 2016 (UTC) alice Can you please remove the part in your character intro for Alice Astor about the grand magic games? I told you that we werent having reserves. Also please don't edit the Koma Inu page without my expressed permission. This is the 6th or something time that ive told you to not edit my pages without asking me. Next time I will not warn you before reverting your edits. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Just because I gave you permission to join the guild, doesn't mean you can go ahead and edit the page. I did read you message, and you never asked for such permission. Also, I did read your message about your character Aerea. You can go ahead and use two of my spells if you want. *'Luminous Cloak(発光マント Hakkō Manto): The user coats themselves in a shroud of lightning that increases the damage of their attacks, as well as greatly increasing their speed. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to lightning based attacks, as they just get absorbed into the luminous cloak. *'Tenjin Slicer(天神スライサー Tenjin Suraisā): By concentrating their lightning through their index and middle finger, the user is able to shoot off a single long beam of lightning. This can reach up to 20 ft away, and pierce even the hardest of metals. It can also be shortened to act as a sword-like creation. Depends, what's it for? Also, check our rp Thunderbird/Hybrid Prince. I put a comment in there. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Aight, that city is Rifthold, go ahead with that and secondary thing. PLEASE. Let me make you a construction template and a regular template. Those silly little icons are driving me up a wall. My OCD is killin' me bud. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Sure. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) A few things I've got to ask Chelly, would you mind getting on chat so that I may talk to you? Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) RE: Mirajane Sure, although I doubt Mirajane would completely change. She's already a bit of a psychopath. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC)